


He Lent me his Shirt

by FC_Germany



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Meyretzka - Freeform, Moving, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC_Germany/pseuds/FC_Germany
Summary: Max forgets his gym shirt for physical education, and starts to panic. However, a boy named Leon sacrificed his shirt for Max.Things start to progress from there.





	1. He Lent me his Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty underrated friendship :) hope you like <3

Max’s 5th period class is physical education. And it doesn’t help that his 4th period class is on the fourth floor, while the gym is on the first. 

Every time the 5th period bell rings, Max rushes down the stairs, to try not to be late. Except one day, he was too slow. 

He came into the locker room, and only a few people were there. Fuck. He’s going to be late. 

He tried his best to get dressed into his gym clothes as fast as he can, so he can avoid detention. 

He pulls his shirt off, and rummaged through his bag for his gym shirt. 

But it wasn’t there. 

“Fuck.” Max murmured under his breath. 

“Hey,” someone tapped his shoulder. “everything okay?” Max turned to another boy. Tall, curly-headed, defined bone structure. Basically the definition of a model. 

Max got lost in the boy’s eyes and forgot how to speak for a second. But he managed to snap out of it. “Yeah - I just - I forgot my shirt.” Max winced at his own voice. 

“Oh,” the boy said, then started to take his own shirt off. Woah - that body. So slim and - “here. You can have mine.” The boy hands Max his shirt. 

Max blushes. “But... d-do you have an extra-“

“Don’t worry about it.” He interrupts. “I’m Leon, by the way.”

“Leon,” Max whispers to himself. “I’m Max.”

“Well... we should probably get going.” Leon says, then helps Max to his feet, leaving the part of Max’s skin that Leon was touching to burn. 

-

Once he got out the locker room, Leon sat on the bleachers, instead of the floor. The bleachers are for when students forget their clothes. Had Leon risked detention for Max?

Max is no doubt falling in love. 

-

At lunch, Max and Leon stuck together the whole time. They were messing around with each other, and laughing non-stop. 

“Hey, Leon. I wanted to say sorry.” Max said, while they were sitting next to one another on the lunch table. 

“For what?” Leon flashed a smile, which was really fucking distracting to Max, by the way. 

“Because you’re getting detention now since you gave me your shirt.” Max looked down in guilt. 

“Hey,” Leon laughed, then took Max by the chin to lift his face up. “Don’t be sorry, silly.” Leon laughed even more, than pulled Max in for a hug. 

Max laughed into the hug. Because this is the best person Max has ever met. He’s so unbelievably, overwhelmingly, kind. He’s funny, he’s caring, he’s just perfect. 

Max has never even been attracted to another guy, but Leon is just different. Max feels terrible for it. The fact that he’s attracted to a guy, and the fact that it’s not just a simple crush. Plus, he’s only 15. 

But Max can’t help it. Who can’t fall in love with someone as perfect as Leon? Max is sort of jealous. Because he’s never kissed anyone. He’s never been in a relationship. And he’s sure Leon has. 

So, Max blurts out, “Have you ever been in a relationship?” When they pull away from the hug. 

“Nope, I’ve never kissed anyone either.” And just from that sentence, Max beams. 

“M-Me neither.” 

Leon flashes another smile. “More similarities.” He laughs. 

And it’s music to Max’s ears. 

-

Max came home in an amazing mood. 

Even his mom noticed. “Someone’s in a good mood.” She smiles, while chopping the food she’s making. 

“Yup,” Max beams, then throws his backpack on the floor, and throws himself on the couch. “Amazing mood.”

“Why is that, Mister Meyer?” She says, and Max can almost hear her smirk. 

“I met someone. And they’re so kind.”

“Aw, my baby’s crushing on a girl.” She chuckles. 

And she’s shocked to hear Max sigh. “That’s what’s not okay.” Max mumbles. 

“Wait - what’s wrong?” She stopped chopping the food, but stayed in the kitchen. 

“It’s so much more than a crush.”

“That’s okay. Unless you don’t think she’s the one.”

“That’s what leads me to the second problem,” Max shuffles on the couch. “It’s not a she. It’s a he. And I’m so confused-“

“Oh Maxi,” Max’s mom says, then runs over to sit next to Max. “That’s completely okay. Is he really a good guy?”

“Yes. He lent me his shirt for physical education, and he risked detention for me. He’s so nice, and it hurts to be ignorant. Ignorant of what gender he prefers.”

“Well, Maxi,” She says, and plays with Max’s hair. “You prefer girls. But you like a guy. Maybe he feels the same way. You never know.”

“Yeah,” Max smiles. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Did you get his number?” 

“Yeah,” Max said, then sat up and took a piece of paper out his pocket. “Right here.”

“Call him over.”

“What-“

“Call him to come over.” She gives a reassuring smile. 

And Max nods. 

-

Unfortunately, Leon couldn’t come over. But it’s okay, because Leon wanted to but he was busy. 

Although it stung, Max accepted it. 

-

It’s been months and their friendship grew more and more. They go over each other’s houses as a normal basis. 

One day, Max calls Leon for a sleepover. 

They had so much fun. Constantly laughing, teasing, and tickling each other, and it was just perfect. 

Max and Leon are sitting on Max’s bed. Max offered Leon to sleep on his bed, while Max sleeps on the couch, but Leon insisted he sleeps on the couch. Instead, they came to the conclusion of sleeping on the same bed. 

Max loves the idea. But he also hates it. It’ll hurt that he has to sleep with the constant presence of Leon, without being able to touch Leon the way he wants to. But he also loves his presence. Because who doesn’t? It’s so complicated. 

A few minutes later, they stayed talking and laughing while laying on Max’s bed, under the blanket. They stayed facing each other, and talked for god knows how long. 

There was a comfortable silence where they just stared at each other. 

“It’s dark, but I can still see your eyes.” Leon smiles. 

Max blushes furiously. “It’s dark, but I can still see your smile.” Max laughs. 

Leon shuffled closer, until their noses were brushing softly. 

Max shut his eyes in pure satisfaction. Their lips haven’t even touched, and he feels amazing. 

Once their lips met, Max felt like he was on top of the world. It was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

It was a very soft, very gentle kiss. With no tongue, no teeth, no sucking, but it was still perfect. Both their first kisses were each other, and that’s what made it even more special. 

Leon was slowly pulling away, but Max couldn’t end it that fast. He gripped Leon’s nape, and pulled him in to continue the kiss. This one wasn’t so gentle. Instead it was hungry. It was inexperienced, and sloppy, but it was still perfect. 

Leon wrapped his arms around Max’s hips, and pulled him closer, enough for Max to feel Leon’s cock, which made him moan softly, and made his legs buckle. Max was so vulnerable, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck. It was too precious. 

Suddenly, a thought ran through Max’s brain, and he broke the kiss. “Do you - are we - am I - ugh.” Max tried to find the right words. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Leon guessed. “Is that what you wanted to ask?”

“Mhm.” Max blushed, and nodded. 

“Of course.” Leon laughed, and continued the kiss. 

Secretly, Max’s mother was watching them behind Max’s door. 

A joyful tear ran down her cheek. 

‘My baby’s in love.’ She thought.


	2. So Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why so suddenly?

“I’m moving.”

Those two words made a huge impact on Max’s life. 

They stayed together since the age of 15. And know they’re 23. 

But Leon had to move. Because of family problems. 

It all happened so suddenly. They had their own apartments, but from the amount of times they spent together, they practically lived together. 

But now they’ll never see each other again. 

It made Max miserable. 

He’ll miss Leon’s kisses. He’ll miss Leon’s strong arms. He’ll miss Leon’s legs wrapped around his waist. He’ll miss Leon’s curly locks. 

He’ll miss Leon. 

-

Max sat on a bench outside of his apartment building for a while. He doesn’t know how long, and he doesn’t care. 

He sat on the bench with a blank face, while he fidgeted with everything in his jacket. Once he reached his pocket, he felt a box. 

He pulled out the box, and it turned out to be a ring box. 

He almost forgot he was planning on proposing to Leon. 

He was planning on doing it the same day Leon said he was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY !


	3. Leon’s Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly was Leon moving?

“Mom, you can’t do this to me!” Leon yells, infuriated with his mother. 

“Yes I can Mister Goretzka! You’re going to move, because our family wants us!”

“Oh my fucking god!” Leon pulls on his hair. “I’m twenty fucking three years old!”

“I’m worried for you-“

“I have Max! The only time I’ll ever move is if it’s with Max, because I can’t fucking leave Max!” 

“No Leon! You’re coming with us!” She finishes, and Leon groans. 

This is a fucking nightmare. 

-

They reached his grandparents house.

At first, his grandparents never noticed his poopy mood. 

A few weeks, almost a month, later, they started to catch on. 

“What’s with the bad mood, sweetie?” Leon’s grandma asks when they’re in a room, alone. 

Leon sighs. “It’s a long story, so I’m not even going to stall.”

“Go on.” She gives a reassuring smile. 

“I fell in love with a boy I met in high school, when we were 15. We’ve been together since now, but now I moved and I didn’t want to. Mom said I have to be with you guys, even though I told her I can stay with Max. I even bought a wedding ring because I was planning on proposing to him, but I couldn’t.” Leon started to shed a tear. 

“Oh, sweetie,” she strokes Leon’s hair. “Go to him. Don’t worry about us.”

Leon beams. “R-Really?”

“Yes, really! You can always visit. We’re not too far.”

“Thank you so much, Grams!” Leon hugs his grandma, tightly. 

-

He’s standing right in front of Max’s apartment door. 

This can’t be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the reason for his move is pretty stupid but... always listen to mom, right?


	4. It’s the Perfect Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s right in front of Max.

Max hears a knock on the door. He groans in response. 

He freezes when he sees who knocked on the door. 

No way. 

He never expected to see him right here. 

Leon. 

The love of his life. 

Both their pupils dilated, and they smiled so wide, that their muscles started to ache. 

Leon ran inside, and tackled Max on his bed, covering Max’s giggling face with kisses. 

“What are you doing here?” Max asks, while smiling as bright as the sun when Leon breaks away from the kisses. 

“I’m staying with you. I’m moving with you, Max - I-I can’t stay away from you!” Leon starts to cry tears of joy. 

“Oh my god - oh my-“ Max was interrupted by Leon’s lips. 

This can’t be happening. 

Max needed to do it. 

It’s the perfect time. 

“Wait,” Max stopped Leon from the kiss. “I-I have this,” Max stood up from the bed and took out the box with the ring in it. “I-I was going to propose-“

“Yes! Oh my god!” Leon yells, then takes the ring he bought out of his pocket. “M-Me too!”

Max’s eyes widen in shock, and he starts laughing maniacally. 

Leon tackles Max again. 

“I’m never leaving you again, Maxi.”

“And I’ll never let you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know each chapter is short, but I like adrenaline LMAO. Did ya like?

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Yes? No? Maybe? If yes, tell me! If not, still tell me! LMAO


End file.
